Freedom and Destiny
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: Alternate storyline. After the Junius 7 incident, as Athrun entertains the thought of a trip to PLANT, he asks his friends to come along. Soon, he was caught in between 2 men, with one out for the other's blood. Would Shinn bury the hatchet? Chapter 12 up
1. Chapter 1

Athrun Zala sighed as he leaned against the back of his chair. In front of him, the screen of his laptop was switched off. If the teen had turned it on, he would have seen the news report on the Junius 7 colony drop incident. Although he had hoped that the situation would not worsen, he was already making plans of his own. Cagalli would be late in a meeting with Unato and the other lords to discuss the implications of the drop. He needed to talk to someone...

On a beach somewhere in Orb...

A group of children were gathered for an outing. All of them were orphans; on this trip, their guardians were a slim, beautiful young lady with pink locks, and a brunette boy with a robot pet-bird. The boy heard a sedan stop behind him. As he turned around, Tori flew towards its creator, who was walking towards his best friend.

"Athrun, you're back. Was it a tiring trip?" Kira Yamato had no idea that his friend was involved in the colony drop incident. Tori flew in circles around the two.

"Yes...That report, you saw it too, didn't you?" By now, the whole world must have gotten wind of what had happened at Junius 7, thought Athrun.

Kira nodded in reply.

"Those who did it, lost their loved ones during the Bloody Valentine." Athrun stopped himself as he remembered his own loss. The cool sea breeze did little to soothe the pain, even though it was more than three years since Lenore Zala had passed away. Kira had a question in his mind; he didn't know if it was wise for him to ask it now.

"...Did you engage in combat?" Athrun hesistated before answering.

"I took part in the break-up operation, and I met them..." Kira sighed in dismay.

"Why must the same mistake repeat itself," asked the teen. He didn't realise that his friend was asking the same question himself.

"Kira, in the last war, I remembered asking you 'What were we fighting against?' and your reply was 'We can search for the answer together.'" Athrun was now looking at the brunette. Kira knew from the gaze that the boy was getting worked up.

"Did you find your answer in that war, Kira, or are you still searching for it? Tell me, Kira, what exactly are we fighting for?!" Kira tapped his friend's shoulder gently.

"Get a hold on yourself, Athrun."

"...I'm sorry. It's just..." It was then that Athrun Zala finally figured out what he wanted to fight for. Not for honour or glory, but for the equality of all Coordinators. He looked at Kira again. Perhaps...

"Kira, would you come with me to PLANT?"

"What?" The boy was sure that he had heard his friend wrongly.

"I intend to meet Chairman Durandal in the PLANTs. I have to know what he's thinking. Would you come along?" Athrun could see that Kira was giving the idea some thought. He tried again.

"One of the terrorists during the drop said something which I'll never forget: ''Patrick Zala's way is the only path for us Coordinators!' My father's words still live on, Kira, and I can't stop them by myself. I trusted you in the last war. Now, would you place your trust in me?"

"...What about Cagalli?" Dense as he was when it came to love, Kira knew that his sister had feelings for Athrun and vice versa.

"Now that it has come to this, she'll be extremely busy, but if I stay here, I would not be able to help her at all, save for words of encouragement." As Kira took in these words, he looked at the group of children and the young lady who was playing along with them. Athrun nearly kicked himself for forgetting about her.

"I'm sure Lacus would want to prevent another war from happening. Perhaps Chairman Durandal..." Kira raised his hand to cut his friend off.

"Give me some time, Athrun." The blue-haired teen respected Kira's decision.

"Please, don't take too long." With that, he returned to his sedan. As it roared to life and sped off into the distance, Kira Yamato stared at the sea. The beauty of the sunset was lost on the teen as he pondered his options...

Later, at the Orb memorial.  
Kira looked at the cold stone plaque. It was erected to commemorate all those who died in the first war; he didn't know all this, for it was Lacus who had brought him here (after sending the children back to Murrue Ramius's and Andrew Waltfeld's home). The Pink Princess had gone away to gather some flowers, leaving him alone to take a closer look...

"Is this the memorial?"

Kira turned around to see a black-haired teen staring at him. His white jacket and brown boots complemented his youthful look, but it was his red eyes who caught Kira's attention. It was a while before the teen found his tongue.

"I think so, but, I'm not too sure. This is the first time that I've actually been here." Kira then noticed the flowers around the slab.

"It's a pity that the waves' splashing have caused these flowers to wilt again; they must have bloomed quite beautifully in the past."

"It won't matter."

"Huh?" Kira thought that he heard bitterness in the teen's voice.

"No matter how brilliantly the flowers blossom, people will always find ways to destroy them." With that, he turned to leave.

Lacus Clyne was approaching the memorial, with a bunch of flowers in her hand. As she walked past the teen with red eyes, his blank stare ahead intrigued her.

"Who is he," asked the girl. 

"I don't know. But, he cried." Kira remembered seeing a single tear flow down the boy's cheek just as he looked away. The Songstress set the flowers on the plaque. She then closed her eyes and prayed...

When she had finished, Kira cleared his throat.

"Kira, is something wrong?"

"Athrun...invited me to go to the PLANTs together with him, and he wants you to come along as well." There was a sad expression on Lacus as she realised what may lie ahead for her friends.

"Are you going to fight again?" Although the pilot knew that she was worried for his safety, he was firm on the issue.

"Lacus, Athrun trusted me before. Now, it's my turn to repay the favour." The girl thought for a while.

"We'll go, Kira. I would like to hear the Chairman's plans for handling the current crisis." The boy was secretly relieved. Athrun was waiting for a reply; he would get it sooner than he expected...

Afterthoughts

-The sequence of events here is based on the manga series "GSD: The Edge".

-Please RnR! 


	2. Chapter 2

Back in his room, Athrun was working on his laptop. The ringing of his handphone caught him by surprise. Cagalli should still be busy at this time, thought the boy as he took the call.

"Athrun?"

"Kira?" Just as the brunette had expected, Athrun didn't expect the call to come so quickly.

"Lacus has agreed to come with us. But, I have a condition."

"What is it?"

"I will pilot the Freedom to the PLANTs." Athrun should have seen that one coming, but he didn't. He thought very hard. Under the peace treaty, all nuclear technology in MSes were outlawed and dismantled. Obviously, that ban included the Freedom. But...

"Kira, could you and Lacus launch in the Freedom and remain in space while I persuade the Chairman to allow the MS to enter PLANT?"

"I guess that could work. So, when do you intend to leave?"

"Tommorrow. I'll notify Cagalli on your decision."

"Athrun, talk to her properly. You may not get another chance after our trip."

"I know. Thanks for the reminder." With that, the blue-haired teen ended the conversation. He took in a deep breath. His friends had trusted him; he would do whatever it takes to honour that trust...

Meanwhile...

"What? You two are heading for the PLANTs?" Murrue Ramius nearly leapt out of her seat when she heard Kira's words; she thought that the teenagers had gone quite mad. Sitting where he was, the Desert Tiger was silent.

"Calm down, Captain Ramius. You seem to forget that we are Coordinators." Although she didn't like anything involving the words "Natural" and "Coordinator", Lacus couldn't help but remind the captain.

Murrue thought for a while. ZAFT seemed to be different now; Talia Gladys, the captain of the Minerva, was a dignified woman who carried herself without any arrogance, even towards "Maria Varnes" (Murrue's identity as she goes about her civilian job). Also, she knew that Athrun Zala was an honourable teen who would never allow his friends to come to harm...

"So, you two are leaving tommorrow," asked Andrew Waltfeld. Lacus nodded. The Tiger already had something in mind to help the couple.

"I'll get my contacts within ZAFT to watch out for the two of you."

"Thank you, Captain Waltfeld."

"The children will miss you, Miss Clyne," added Reverend Malchio. Both Lacus and Kira sighed. The boy himself had become fond of them, but other important matters awaited him and Lacus. Now that the adults had accepted the news, the two wondered how the children would react...

At Athrun's apartment...

The Representative of Orb was apologetic for her busy schedule. For the whole day, it was one meeting after another, and the girl was feeling the strain. Knowing Cagalli's situation, Athrun didn't blame her for coming late. He was a little concerned when the blond mentioned that some of the lords favoured a "partnership" with the Earth Alliance. Still, his plan would remain unchanged.

"Cagalli, may I go to PLANT?"

"Eh?" Athrun stood up and walked towards the window.

"I'm worried about the situation over there, even as I believe that Chairman Durandal would not commit the PLANTs to a war. Also, so long as there are people who are swayed by my father's words..." Cagalli could see that the boy was trying hard to control his emotions.

"I...I would like to help PLANT in any way I can, either as Alex Dino of Orb, or as Athrun Zala." It was a while before Cagalli spoke.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tommorrow afternoon. Also, Kira and Lacus would come along."

"What?!" The thought of her brother leaving her was a little too much for the girl. As it was, Cagalli couldn't imagine a life without "Alex" by her side, protecting and encouraging her...

"Cagalli, I just hope that you would trust me, and Kira, on this one."

"...I do. I'll get someone to prepare the shuttle." Athrun remembered another important point.

"Kira would be piloting the Freedom." Cagalli stared at the teen. He looked at her straight in the eye.

"... I got you." The Representative was visibly drained as she left the room. Whether it was from her work or from his decision, Athrun couldn't tell...

The next day, at a secret hangar...

"Lacus, the key," asked Kira Yamato. Ever since the Freedom was rebuilt, the key to the hangar where it was housed was held by Lacus Clyne, until today. Although the Songstress was still a little reluctant to hand it over, she herself knew that it was necessary. With the key, the doors slid open, revealing Kira's sword. He could still remember the day where he stole the MS from ZAFT, with help from the girl who was now standing next to him.

Today, he was going to return it back to where it belonged.

Meanwhile...

Athrun Zala gave the contents of his briefcase one last check. Cagalli was already outside, waiting to see him off. He felt the little gift in his pocket; he had only gotten it earlier in the morning. Actually, his best friend's advice had been redundant; he just hoped that Cagalli wouldn't mind his "foolish" behaviour.

"Well, I'm off," said the boy.

"..." Cagalli Yula Attha didn't know what to say as the boy walked towards the shuttle. Suddenly, he stopped.

"...Although I understand your relationship with Yuna Roma.." The boy turned around. Cagalli wondered what he was up to.

"I'm still a little unhappy about it, so.." The girl was shocked when Athrun held her hand gently (but firmly) and slipped a ring onto her finger. The boy blushed and his heart raced; it was the second time he had such feelings in front of a girl.

"...No one gives away a ring like that, you know." Cagalli couldn't resist making fun of the boy.

"I'm sorry..." Athrun was just that little bit annoyed when the Representative began to giggle.

"Stop it," said Athrun in a mock serious tone. Not wanting to embarrass the boy further, the girl thought of a proper farewell.

"Thank you, and take care."

"You too." Despite himself, the teen leaned forward and gave Cagalli a gentle peck on the lips. Later, as the shuttle took off with her love inside, the Representative followed it until it disappeared into the blue sky...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here (and in previous chapters)

The shuttle's journey to Aprilius One was uneventful. However, as Athrun stepped onto the place he once called "home", he didn't know if he should feel elated. In his wait for Durandal, a most horrendous scene played out on the screen in the room: the EAF had actually attempted a nuclear strike on the PLANTs shortly after declaring war. Fortunately, ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder halted the strike (and destroyed the invasion force at the same time). The boy wasn't even listening to the newscaster now; he stood rooted to the floor while staring blankly at the screen...

"Alex!" The boy looked over his shoulder. Gilbert Durandal, Chairman of PLANT, was ready to receive him, but not before apologizing for his busy schedule.

The teen discussed the implication of the nuclear attack with Durandal. The Chairman was evidently reluctant to consider the military option, but the PLANTs were fast running out of choices. For that instant, Athrun Zala lost control of himself. He pleaded with Durandal not to declare war, and recalled his father's extremist actions during the last war. His voice was getting louder and louder as he remembered the mistakes which he had made...

"Athrun, calm down!" The older man put a hand on the teen's shoulder. He was becoming too agitated, thought Durandal. He then remembered a certain photograph. 'There shouldn't be any more animosity towards a dead man, especially if he's your father, Athrun.' Keeping his thoughts to himself for now, Durandal opened a drawer.

"This is for you." Athrun's eyes widened when he realised what it was: a photograph of his mother and himself.

"This was kept hidden in the darkest corner of a drawer in that table," explained Durandal, pointing to the office table. He then went about giving his view that others may have twisted Patrick Zala's words for their own agenda. His kind words and warm smile comforted the teen. Then...

A girl resembling Lacus appeared on the screen. In fact, Athrun thought that it WAS Lacus. He soon corrected himself; right now, the Pink Princess should be somewhere in space, along with Kira and the Freedom. As "Lacus" put forth her message of peace to the people living in PLANT, Athrun couldn't help but ask some questions.

"Chairman, this is..."

"You may laugh if you wish to. Although she looks like the real Lacus, you can tell, can't you?" Durandal was not at all angry that someone had noticed.

"A fake?"

"I think of it... as a little trick. She was a tireless advocate of peace during the first war, and subsequently vanished. The legendary Songstress - Lacus Clyne... Right now, the PLANTs need her help." The door clicked open.

"Chairman! Ah, even Athrun is here?" The girl whom they had just seen on the screen was now in front of them. Durandal congratulated "Lacus"; in his opinion, the video was a great success. To Athrun, the girl introduced herself as Meer ("But, in front of others, please call me Lacus!"). She then explained her reason for impersonating her idol.

"Lacus's influence..." Athrun thought that it was time to inform Durandal of his other "appointment".

"Chairman, I have other friends whom would like to meet you."

"Oh? Who are they?" Durandal was a little surprised that the teen didn't come alone.

"I'll like to keep that a secret, for now. Could you arrange for some secluded hangar to receive them?" Durandal looked at the boy.

"...I trust you, Athrun." The chairman already had a place in mind. The handing over of the Saviour would have to wait then.

"Meer, could you come along as well?" The girl nodded enthusically. Durandal was now wondering who Athrun's "friends" could be...

Later, at the central control room of a secret ZAFT base...

Athrun entered the communication codes for the Freedom. In space, the MS received the signal. Kira quickly answered while Lacus (who was behind the pilot seat) peered at the screen.

"Athrun, how did it go?"

"The Chairman has agreed to meet you. Here are the coordinates of the base." The transmitter relayed the necessary information to the Freedom.

"I've received them. See you in a while." The main screen went blank.

"Athrun, he is.."

"Chairman, he is Kira Yamato, my close comrade in the first war."

"Oh?" Durandal became even more interested in his other "guest". The two then made their way to an empty hangar. (Meer was waiting in the non-restricted area, playing with her Haro, Mr Red.) While waiting, the chairman noticed that Athrun was tensing up. Looks like more surprises were on their way...

Along the way, Kira had been thinking about the day where he first piloted the Freedom into battle: the descent to Earth, and his fight to save the Archangel. Today, he was flying the MS back to PLANT; he hoped that his faith in Athrun had not been misplaced...

After the MS had finished its docking procedure, Athrun and Durandal walked out to it. The teen knew that he was in for it; Durandal knew on first sight what the MS was. He looked at the boy.

"Chairman, I'll explain everything in due time." Athrun was acutely aware of Durandal's slight displeasure. The displeasure turned into shock when Kira helped a lady out of the cockpit. (Being a non-combat trip, both were not in spacesuits.) In front of the chairman, Kira Yamato gave the ZAFT salute while Lacus Clyne bowed deeply.

"How did you.." Durandal couldn't figure out how a pilot who had never been part of ZAFT could have known the greeting.

"I learnt the salute from Lacus, when I ... stole the Freedom." Kira knew that he couldn't lie.

"Please forgive us, Chairman," said Lacus Clyne. Durandal then returned his gaze to the MS.

"The Freedom and the Justice, the embodiments of ZAFT's ideals. Although the Justice was no more, somehow, I'm glad that the Freedom was not destroyed, as it should have been under the treaty." He then focused his attention on Lacus.

"Welcome back, Miss Clyne. PLANT needs your songs of truth more than ever before."

"I'm honoured, Chairman." Lacus bowed again.

"Chairman, could you arrange for..." began Athrun.

"I'll see to it," said Durandal as he left the teenagers. He too realised what the problem was.

"How did it go," asked Kira.

"So far so good, although the Chairman did have a surprise which I didn't forsee." The couple was still wondering about this "surprise" when Durandal returned, together with a pink-haired girl.

"Miss Lacus," cried Meer as she ran forward and grasped her idol's hands. Kira tried hard to keep his mouth closed, while Lacus stared at her doppelganger in wonder. Durandal explained the situation. Lacus was deep in thought. She hadn't expect anything like this...

"If you wish to return to the stage, Miss Lacus, I would be happy to give up the impersonation." For now, Meer was just happy to be able to meet Lacus face-to-face.

"Please continue... Meer. I need some time to consider." It was rare for Lacus to be hesistant, thought Kira. Durandal cleared his throat.

"Since Miss Clyne has returned to PLANT, she shall be received as my personal guest. However, as all of you may realise, some arrangements would be necessary. Meer." The lady nodded as she handed over a pink shawl to Lacus.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to put it on. People will gossip..."

"I understand, Meer." Lacus wrapped the cloth over her face. Strangely, with only her eyes and nose exposed, she became more beautiful than ever before. Durandal apologised again before turning towards the boys.

"Kira, would you hold on while I show Athrun something? After this, you two shall be escorted to your rooms."

"I have no problems with that arrangement, Chairman." Gilbert then turned towards Athrun.

"This way, please."

At another hangar...

"Chairman, this is..." Athrun was speechless. The two were now standing before a brand-new MS.

"The ZGMF-X23S Saviour. It's a new MS, and I wish for you to pilot it."

"Chairman..."

"I've heard of your skills in the last war, Athrun. Also, the appearance of the Justice and the Freedom at Jachin Due had been an urban legend among the veterans who survived the battle. Now that both of you have returned to the fold, would you help defend the PLANTs?" Athrun's gaze was now on the floor; the memories which he had wanted to forget came back to him.

"I don't expect you to say 'yes' right now, but do consider my offer. As for Kira, he shall start with a clean slate in ZAFT, together with you, and he shall remain the pilot of the Freedom." Durandal thought of another reason to persuade the teen.

"FAITH needs you, and Kira."

"FAITH?" Athrun remembered the elite group; he was part of it two years ago. They only answered to the Chairman, which would mean that technically, the boys would be free to do whatever they wanted.

"We'll give you an answer soon, Chairman."

"I look forward to them, Athrun."

Later, at a hotel...

Kira lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Tori had remained behind on Orb (the orphans loved it) and Lacus was escorted to another residence. He didn't like the thought of the girl being alone; given the situation, it's the best course of action. She needed to keep out of sight, after all. At least, Meer was friendly to her, thought the boy. He closed his eyes...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When Kira opened it, he nearly had the shock of his life.

Yzak Joule and his blond companion stood before him. Clad in their business suits, they apparently were not too happy to see him.

"So, it's true: Kira Yamato is here on PLANT." There was a slight bitterness in Yzak's words. One of ZAFT's greatest opponents in the first war was here on Aprilius One, and his former enemies were assigned to be his escorts. Although both had made their peace with Kira and Athrun after the war, the irony of the situation was too much for the platinum blond to bear.

"At least, this time, you're not firing at us," wisecracked Dearka Elsman. Kira stood dumbly by the door; he didn't know what to do. Yzak snorted. He then headed for Athrun's room.

"Let's make sure that the other guy is ok." When he was sure that Yzak wasn't looking, Dearka gave Kira an apologetic look before rejoining his other friend.

Athrun's meeting with his former comrades turned out to be more cordial, although Yzak grumbled about "having to baby-sit when we are up to our necks with work". At first, the blue-haired teen couldn't figure out why the pair was here. Then, he remembered his comment to Durandal that he wished to visit a place...

"So, where do you want to go," huffed Yzak. If not for the chairman's order, he wouldn't even be here.

"Shall we pay Nicol and the rest a visit?" The moment the words left Athrun's mouth, he realised that he had forgotten one "little" thing. Yzak's face reddened while Dearka had a surprised look.

"Are you sure you want to bring HIM along," asked the blond. Athrun Zala sighed.

"He should be given the chance to pay his respects."

"...Fine!! Just make sure you guys stop me from punching him when I lose control!!"

In the car...

"So, where are we going, Athrun," asked Kira. Obviously, he was a complete stranger to Aprilius One. Also, the three bouquets of flowers (which Athrun had bought previously at a florist) aroused his curiosity.

The teen didn't reply. From the front passenger seat, Yzak retorted, "Just shut up and follow us!"

Eventually, Dearka stopped the sedan outside a cemetery. Kira became a little uncomfortable as the rest walked through the grounds. When they finally stopped, the brunette could no longer lift his head. His gaze continued to be on the floor while the others placed the flowers on the tombstones of Nicol Amarfi, Miguel Aiman, and Rusty Mackenzie. The trio then saluted their fallen comrades. Remembering his friend, Athrun turned around.

"Kira?" The teen didn't respond. Yzak sighed. After all, more than two years had passed, and they had moved on...

"Yamato, look at me!" Kira stared blankly at Joule.

"Although you were the one who killed Miguel and Nicol, you can consider yourself forgiven if you join ZAFT and fight for the ideals which they died for!"

"The PLANTs are going to war?" Athrun was shocked himself.

"After a nuke attack, we can't remain silent any longer, right? According to the Chairman, the PLANTs will now actively exercise their right to defend themselves," declared Dearka.

"So, what is your decision?" Yzak was determined to get an answer.

"...I'll join ZAFT. I owe them a debt which I can never repay." Athrun then remembered that he needed to visit one more person.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll like to be alone." The trio turned to leave but Athrun didn't see Kira looking back over his shoulder...

The teen placed the photograph which Gilbert Durandal had given to him in front of his mother's grave. As he looked at the tombstone, he heard footsteps behind him.

"I figured out that you were going to pay your respects to Aunt Lenore." Kira was still a little boy when he last saw Lenore Zala. More than ten years had passed since then; he could still remember the lady's smile. Perhaps, it's because that the smile was passed on to her son...

The teens saluted the tombstone. As they walked away, Kira had some questions for his friend.

"Athrun, would you rejoin ZAFT?"

"I can't say 'no' now, can I? Remember: we're friends."

"...How were Nicol and Miguel like?" Athrun was a little surprised by the question. He thought for a while.

"If circumstances had been different, Kira, I'm sure that you'll be a good friend of theirs." The brunette seemed relieved upon hearing that.

"So, when are you meeting the Chairman again?"

"Tommorrow. Care to join me?" Kira smiled thinly at the invitation. In the first war, he had fought for the EAF and Orb to protect his friends. This time, he would fight for ZAFT, to defend his fellow Coordinators, and to honour the memories of those whom he had killed...

"Athrun, remember that question you asked me back in Orb, about what we were fighting for? I think I've found my answer."

"So did I, Kira. So did I."

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the teens presented themselves to Gilbert Durandal. The chairman accepted their enlistments right away. Although Athrun's profile was still around, a new one had to be created for Kira. With Gilbert as the witness, the brunette answered the required questions in front of a ZAFT officer. Two sets of red coats were then presented to them. As Kira changed into the uniform, he didn't feel awkward at all; that wasn't how he felt the first time he wore it more than two years ago. He then noticed a badge near his collar. It looked like a white wing emerging from a golden elliptical orb.

When the pair emerged from the changing rooms, Meer Campbell stared in wonder. She never knew that Athrun looked so good in an uniform. Durandal smiled at the teens. With their skills, the Minerva would be unstoppable...

"Chairman, this badge..." Unknowingly, Athrun had asked the question which Kira had in mind.

"It represents your appointment into FAITH."

"FAITH?" Kira Yamato had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Durandal decided that some explanations would be needed.

"Fast Acting Intergrate Tactical Headquarters. Its members are solely answerable to me. Also, their authority is above those of Squadron Commanders, and they can give strategic orders on the spot or override any orders given to them by anyone other than the Supreme Council."

"Chairman..." Kira couldn't believe that he would be elevated to such a status on his first day in ZAFT.

"To refuse the appointment would mean that you insult my judgement of you, Kira, and I pride myself on my judgements of character. Your deeds so far could not be acknowledged by merely letting you into the ranks of the red coats." The boy dropped his objections. Durandal now gave the pilots their first orders.

"Athrun, take this FAITH pin to the Minerva, and inform Captain Talia Gladys of her appointment. From now on, you two will be part of the Minerva's strike force." The two saluted the chairman.

"Good luck, both of you."

After the launch...

"Athrun, would Lacus be alright?" The older boy was a little worried about her. He prayed that Andrew's contacts would be of some assistance to her.

"She should be. The Chairman said that she would be treated as his private guest. But, her..." Despite Durandal's reassurances, neither Kira nor Athrun felt truly at ease about the Pink Princess's situation.

Regardless, the Freedom and the Saviour were now flying near the coast of Orb. Athrun hailed the lookout post, seeking permission for them to enter. No response, then...

"Kira!" Two Murasames were fast approaching them.

"I know! Their weapon systems are locked on to us!" The Freedom decided to head in the opposite direction. Athrun followed his friend's lead.

"If Orb treats us as enemies, then..."

"The Minerva must be somewhere else by now!" Athrun had a pretty good idea where the ship was. All the questions would have to wait until they meet the captain...

Meanwhile, at Carpentaria...

In her office on board the Minerva, Talia Gladys sighed; she was just grateful to be alive after the ambush outside Orb. If not for Shinn Asuka, the ship would have been sunk. Still, the Minerva had taken heavy damage, which would take some time to rectify...

On the deck, some members of the crew were relaxing and having their snacks; they deserved a break after that battle. Lunamaria asked the hero of the battle how he did it. As he was trying to figure out what had happened, Shinn saw two outlines in the sky. He gasped when he saw the Freedom. He would never forget where he had seen that MS before; why was it here?

"Athrun, how did you know that the Minerva was here?"

"Carpentaria is the major ZAFT base which was closest to Orb. Anyway, did you see the Minerva?"

"Ya. Seems that some kind of repair work was being carried out. A battle, perhaps?"

"Only one way to find out."

After the docking procedures were completed, the FAITH pilots descended from their cockpits. Holding his briefcase in his hand, Athrun scanned the crowd in front of them; Lunamaria Hawke was there, along with Shinn Asuka. The new pilots then took off their helmets.

Shinn Asuka gasped a second time. Besides Athrun, the other pilot... He was there at the Orb memorial that day. On his part, Kira saw the black-haired teen; he, too, was surprised that the boy was a soldier. Lunamaria herself was in for some shocks; she had noticed the badges near the pilots' chest.

"FAITH? Athrun..."

"ID no. 285002: Athrun Zala, requesting for permission to board the Minerva."

"ID no. 617490: Kira Yamato," reported the brunette. Shinn decided to wait until he had confirmed his suspicion. For now...

"Why.. Why is it you? What the hell is going on?"

"Shinn!" Sometimes, Lunamaria couldn't understand her teammate's temper. That was not the way to behave towards a FAITH member.

"Where's the captain? Is she at the bridge?"

"She should be. Come, Athrun. I'll be your guide, and help with the confirmations." The girl was a little excited to be around Athrun.

"Thank you."

A short while later...

As Lunamaria led the boys, she had a burning question, and it was not about her "hero".She stopped.

"Lunamaria?"

"Athrun, who's he?" Luna pointed towards Kira. She could understand why Athrun was part of the elite force, but this guy seemed a little too gentle for that. He didn't even sound like a soldier when he reported his ID number.

"Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you." As she shook the hand, Luna couldn't help but wonder about the red coat. Somehow, she could already tell that he wasn't an ordinary ZAFT pilot.

"Kira's the pilot of the Freedom." Athrun decided to start the introduction from there.

"Freedom? Surely, you don't mean THE Freedom, supposedly the companion unit of the Justice?" During her days at the academy, the teen had heard countless stories about the MS's feats in the last war. Some rumours claimed that it was stolen from ZAFT; others countered that it had been given away to an unknown pilot. Regardless, all stories maintained that the MS never served under its creators, and some even claimed that it didn't even exist. Kira nodded.

"Wait! If he's the pilot of the Freedom, then how did he..."

"Chairman Durandal insisted that I be part of FAITH when I enlisted." Luna's mouth was now wide open. A guy like him, who didn't even step into a ZAFT academy, was a FAITH member the moment he enlisted? Athrun tapped the girl's shoulders.

"We'll explain more later. Right now, we need to see Captain Gladys." Lunamaria clamped her mouth shut and continued guiding the new-comers. More and more questions were popping up in her head, but they would have to wait...

In the captain's office...

Talia Gladys accepted her new appointment with a soft sigh. Along with the badge, Gilbert had entrusted the new orders for the Minerva to Athrun. As Arthur Trine scanned through the folder, he was a little puzzled.

"The chairman wants us to reinforce the Suez?" Gladys remained silent. She then fixed her gaze on the second boy in the room.

"Kira Yamato... I've never heard of that name before." Kira was a little uncomfortable. Although a polite lady, Talia was also a straightforward one. Athrun decided to come clean.

"Captain, Kira used to serve in the EAF. He then defected to Orb, after acquiring the Freedom..."

"Freedom? But, that unit was..." Talia was now very suspicious of the new-comer. How did he get his hands on a ZAFT MS which had been declared missing?

"I 'borrowed' the MS, Captain Gladys, with the help of Lacus," added Kira.

"Lacus? As in Lacus Clyne, the daughter of our late Chairman?" The boy nodded. The captain closed her eyes. She couldn't figure out why Gilbert had allowed a thief into the ranks of ZAFT...

"Captain, Chairman Durandal knows of Kira's misdeeds. He's granted him amnesty, and now, he's assigned to the Minerva. I'm willing to stake my honour on his character!" Everyone in the room stared at Athrun. Talia decided to let it go.

"I myself have confidence in the chairman's judgement. Welcome on board, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala. As members of the elite, I expect one of you to become the leader of the MS pilots." She thought for a moment.

"Look after the younger crew members. That's all for now."

"Yes, Captain." The two pilots saluted Talia. Athrun decided that he needed an update about the situation.

"Captain, what happened at Orb?" Kira, too, was a little curious. The captain, aware that Athrun was formerly from the country, chose her words carefully.

"The Orb Union is now officially an ally of the EA, and we were ambushed as we were leaving."

"What?" Kira tapped his friend's shoulder to calm him down. Talia continued.

"As you may have noticed, we took some serious damage in the battle. Shinn and the Impulse helped the Minerva greatly as well. Without him, we may not even be here."

"...What was the Representative's stand," asked Athrun.

"Personally, I think that the alliance was not her idea. Before we left, she came to me and apologised profusely... Also, she's apparently married." Kira was fast enough to grab his friend's shoulder before he could speak.

"Thank you, Captain. We'll take our leave now." Grabbing Athrun's briefcase, the boy half-pushed his friend out of the office...

"So, Cagalli's married Yuna Roma." Kira was aware of his sister's engagement. Suddenly, he had a strange sensation...

"It must be his idea for Orb to join forces with the EA!" Athrun stopped in his tracks. Shinn, along with a blond teen, was now standing in their way. The Hawke sisters were behind the younger boys. They looked a little worried, for Shinn looked as if he was about to kill someone. He stepped up to Kira.

"Did you fight at the battle of Orb?" His voice was soft, but menacing. Noticing the danger signs, Kira nodded. He swerved just in time when the teen threw a punch at him. Athrun grabbed the boy's hand.

"Shinn! What are you doing?"

"Let go of me! He was the one who killed my family!" Realising that the other FAITH pilot had no idea what he had done two years ago, Shinn gave Kira a murderous glare.

"My father, mother and sister were caught in a blast from his MS!" The girls and Kira gasped. Athrun remembered the boy's outrage towards Cagalli. It was entirely possible that the Freedom had unintentionally caused the deaths of the Asukas...

"You've better watch out, Kira Yamato. As long as I'm around, you'll never have a moment of peace on board this ship!" He stormed off without another word. Rey Za Burrel gave Kira an odd look, before rejoining his friend.

"Kira, are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I guess." Lunamaria and Meyrin looked at each other. They already knew about Shinn's past. But, the pilot who had killed his family was now their crew mate and superior. It was a fact which they find difficult to stomach.

"...Your rooms had already been prepared. Let me show you where they are." Meyrin managed to find her tongue. As she led the way, the group of four was silent. However, Lunamaria noticed that Kira was already tearing. The boy touched his badge. Not for the first time, he doubted if he was truly worthy of it...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	5. Chapter 5

After putting down his briefcase, Athrun dropped in to check on his friend. He himself had many thoughts which he wanted to sort out, but, Kira needed him now. He made the right choice; sitting on his bed, Kira Yamato was staring blankly into space. The brunette didn't even notice his friend entering the room. Shaking his head, Athrun sat down beside the boy.

"Kira, if there's anything on your mind, just say it. You'll feel better." The boy fought hard to hold back his tears as he remembered those who died because of him. For Nicol and Miguel, at least they were soldiers, his enemies at the time. Even Elle and the Allsters died because of what he didn't do. It was upon meeting Shinn Asuka that he realised, for the first time, that even when he had acted in time, innocent lives were lost because of him.

"Kira?" Athrun was now seriously worried. They may be veterans of the first war, but that didn't mean that they were merciless killers. The blue-haired teen guessed that Kira was still feeling guilty about the Asukas.

"No matter what you do now, they won't come back to life." Kira stared at his friend. Although he knew that Athrun was right, he didn't know how to forgive himself. Shinn's expression haunted him; behind the boy's fury and anguish, his red eyes seemed to ask that question which Kira could never answer: "Why?"

"I'm ok, Athrun. It's just that... I don't know how to face that boy." Athrun remembered how Cagalli cried after Shinn's outburst towards her. When ideals and reality were so drastically different, it was often the most difficult to continue to believe in yourself.

"You can help him, by making sure that he doesn't repeat the same mistakes as we did." The brunette nodded.

"I'll try to talk to him." Athrun got up from the bed.

"Thank you."

In the common area of the Minerva...

By now, Shinn had calmed down, somewhat. Vino Dupre, Yolant Kent and Lunamaria Hawke sat around him, unsure of what they should be talking about; they didn't want to upset their friend further. Yolant decided to start from their captain.

"I believe Captain Gladys was also appointed to FAITH," said the tanned boy. Shinn was a little surprised by that news.

"Whoa! Suddenly, our ship has become quite a star. Three of our crew members belonged to FAITH, and one of them is Athrun Zala!" Vino's words came out of his mouth before he realised it. Fortunately, Shinn wasn't really paying attention.

"I wonder what his relationship was with Kira Yamato?" The rest of the group fell silent.

"Shinn, what are you going to do about it," asked Lunamaria.

"Just keep that guy away from me!" Shinn clenched his fist to stop himself from getting worked up. After the Orb Representative, he had to come face-to-face with the second person who was (to him) responsible for his plight. The group then heard someone coming towards them. It was Athrun.

"What do you want?" The black-haired teen wished that Athrun would just leave him alone.

"Shinn, don't ever think that you were the only one who lost the ones whom you cared for." That did it. The younger boy got up from his seat and marched towards Athrun.

"Are you trying to apologise on his behalf? If you are, you can save your breath!" Athrun was unfazed. He had expected something like that.

"Kira Yamato killed my best friends in the war, Shinn, and I killed his as well." Shinn and the rest stared at the FAITH pilot. Seeing that he had the boy's attention, Athrun continued.

"Kira and I were friends before the war. After the Heliopolis incident, he fought as an EAF pilot. At Orb, Nicol Amarfi died trying to save me from him. In revenge, I killed Tolle Koenig, his best pal." Athrun's gaze softened as he looked at Shinn.

"I'm not saying that it's wrong for you to grieve. But, we're humans too. I hope that you would at least talk to him and hear his story." Shinn remained unconvinced. However, his anger towards Kira had somehow subsided. He returned to his seat and sat down in silence. Athrun turned to leave.

"Tell him that he need not avoid me. Just don't expect a smile," declared Shinn.

"I'll relay the message." As the FAITH pilot walked away. Shinn took out the cellphone and looked at the images stored in it. Although he hated to admit it, time had indeed dampened the pain. Also, he could tell that Kira was remorseful when he realised what he had done. Still, it would be a while before Shinn could bring himself to forgive...

In an orphanage on Aprillus One...

The child smiled brightly as he stared at the "big sister". She came only recently and he didn't know why she hid her face behind a veil. But, her soft voice and kind eyes brought warmth to him and his other friends. He may not have noticed it, but more men could be seen around the area whenever the lady visited...

Lacus Clyne watched as the young boy played with his toy. Since her return to PLANT, she had to cover her face whenever she left her residence. But, her guards always addressed her as "Lacus" privately (In public, they used the name "Casey" or tried not to call out to her at all.). Also, they were polite and helpful in any way imaginable. Her thoughts returned to the orphans. They lost their parents in many different ways: the Bloody Valentine, Boaz, Jachin Due... Right now, according to the chairman (who promised to visit her if he could afford the time), Kira and Athrun were on board the Minerva. She hoped that with their strength, they could bring a swift end to the war. As she was about to pray, the boy looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a wish. Do you have one as well?" The boy nodded eagerly.

"I want to see Mama and Papa again. Does that count?" The Pink Princess remained silent as she patted the little one's head... 

Back in Orb...

Cagalli tried to relax herself. After all, she was now at Reverend Malchio's make-shift orphanage, and the children's laughter filled the place. Some were chasing after Tori; the Representative wanted desperately to know how its owner and creator were doing. She looked at her hand. Athrun's ring was no longer on the finger. In its place was another ring by Yuna Roma. Although she remained as Representative, her husband and father-in-law were beginning to make their influence felt...

Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld were observing the girl ever since she came. They knew that she didn't love Yuna Roma, and had opposed the alliance with the EA. Still, she was now married and the agreement was signed. Murrue remembered what happened in the last war. The very thought of fighting alongside the EA again made her stomach turned. The Desert Tiger, too, didn't like the idea. The pair had an idea in mind...

"Cagalli, is it really a good idea for Orb to stand together with the Earth Alliance, after what they did to the country?" Andrew decided to find out the girl's position.

"That's my argument too, but..." The teen felt helpless. Her words carried little weight among the other lords. The Tiger nodded at Murrue. The captain of the Archangel decided to drop her bombshell.

"Cagalli, what would you say if we ask you to leave Orb together with the Archangel?" The blond swiftly turned her glance towards the captain.

"But, that's..."

"Treason? Of course. But, the crew of the Archangel do not wish to fight as a part of the EAF!" Ramius was certain on that particular issue.

"...What about Kira and Athrun?"

"According to my guys in Durandal's office, they were on their way to the Minerva. However, my contacts don't know where Lacus is right now. I told them to work on it, unless they want a bite from the Tiger." Waltfeld allowed himself a joke.

"Our plan is to try and link up with Kira and the Freedom in secret. That would mean that we'll have to find our way to the Minerva, without anyone knowing." It wasn't really a sound plan, but that was the best Murrue could come up with, although Waltfeld had no objections to it. 

Cagalli wrestled with the idea. Talia Gladys had been an impressive captain. Also, she felt that an apology was not enough after that attack...

"Very well. When do you plan to leave Orb?"

"Soon. We still need to load Captain Waltfeld's Murasame unit..." Murrue looked at Cagalli.

"Also, the Strike Rouge would be welcome on board as well."

"Please see to it, Captain Ramius. But, how am I..." Andrew grinned. He patted his prosthetic arm.

"If your guards required some 'convincing', I'll be happy to help out."

Cagalli took a deep breath. She hoped that she would not give the game away in front of Unato and Yuna Roma.

"Keep me informed if there're any changes."

"Of course, Representative," replied Ramius and Waltfeld. Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after Athrun had walked out of the room, Kira decided to do some exploring himself. As he soon realised, the Minerva was an impressive ship. It reminded him of the Archangel; even their captains were both women. Coming back to Murrue and her ship... Suddenly, the teen had a nasty thought: If Orb has joined the EAF, wouldn't that mean... Kira shook his head. He had confidence in Ramius and Waltfeld. Moreover, like the Freedom previously, the Archangel wasn't on any official records.

As he wandered from sector to sector, he realised that those who wore green uniforms often stopped to salute him. The teen gave a nod in reply. He wasn't used to the formality. Back on board the Archangel, the crew treated him as a close friend. Here, he was a senior officer to be respected. However, due to his sudden appearance, tongues had already began to wag. Still, he guessed that it couldn't be helped. On the contrary, if his appointment didn't cause a stir, that would have been strange...

While walking down a hallway, the teen stiffened. Coming in the opposite direction, Shinn had the same reaction. After Athrun's advice, the younger pilot had been thinking. He continued on his way, as Kira stood where he was. However, the brunette was actually trying to sort out what he wanted to say. He had better be quick about it; Shinn had already strolled past him. Finally...

"I'm sorry." Kira's voice was firm, but there was no doubt in the sincerity of his apology.

Shinn halted. Without turning around, he took in the older boy's words. Kira continued.

"Remember what you said that day at the memorial?"

"...What about them?" Shinn's tone was even. He still didn't look at Kira.

"I was wondering: would you allow me to join you in protecting those flowers, so that no one will destroy them again?" Shinn faced the teen, who was also gazing at him. For both men, the moment had come...

"You're a FAITH pilot. Since the Chairman appointed you, you should have more confidence in yourself." Shinn continued on his way. Kira allowed himself a thin smile; although the boy hadn't forgiven him, at least it was the start to a better relationship. As he continued his exploration, those who had seen him earlier could have swore that his steps were now a little lighter, and his head held a bit higher...

Meanwhile...

Athrun was preparing himself as the combat simulator loaded the program. When he returned to Kira's room, it was empty. His friend should be fine, thought Athrun. Kira had come a long way since their childhood days, when the younger boy had to look after him instead of the other way round. When the simulation began, the teen found it hard to concentrate. His thoughts were focused on Cagalli, more specifically, her marriage. Athrun didn't have a fantastic impression of Yuna Roma Seiran. Still, he hoped that the man would take good care of Cagalli...

When he was done, Athrun took a look at his score. Perhaps, Shinn and the other younger pilots need to adjust their piloting styles to suit Earth's condition. After all, MS combat in space was very much different. He rose to leave; he didn't see Shinn peering at him from behind. The young pilot went to the simulator and checked the scores. He shook his head in disbelief and tried the program himself. After several attempts, he gave up. So, Athrun's performance during the colony drop incident wasn't a fluke, thought Shinn Asuka, as he had a little more respect for the new FAITH member...

Outside Athrun's room...

"Kira?" The boy was leaning against the wall, with his arms folded, while he waited for his friend.

"I guess your words did the trick."

"Eh?" Athrun didn't know what the teen was talking about. Kira related his last meeting with Shinn. The blue-haired teen smiled.

"So, where were you," asked Kira out of curiosity.

"I was trying out the combat simulator. Want to have a go in it?"

"Why not?"

At the simulator, the FAITH pilots were a little surprised to see a long list of scores with the initials "S.A.". However, all of them were behind the top score, which didn't have the pilot's initials. Kira looked at his friend.

"Yes, that was mine," admitted Athrun. The brunette grinned. He saw a challenge coming up. After he was through, Athrun looked at the screen.

"Not bad. I'll have my second try now, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest."

At the end of it all, Shinn's best score was now the fourth highest. The top three didn't have any indication of who the pilot was. But, the difference between first and second was a mere 100 points...

At last, the repairs to the Minerva were completed, and she began the next phase of her journey, towards the Suez. Lunamaria decided to ask the FAITH pilots out for a chat on the deck. Besides her respect for Athrun, Luna just needed to know more about Kira. She thought of him as a gentle, soft-spoken person; she tried to forget that he was involved in the deaths of the Asukas...

"Athrun, is it ok that you'll not be able to return to Orb for now?" Of course, the girl didn't know that Kira was living in the country as well.

"I see no problem with that." However, his eyes had a far-away look as he spoke.

"...Although we're far from reaching Suez, with you two and Shinn around, everything will be fine!" Suddenly, Luna remembered something.

"Did you guys hear about Shinn's exploits during that ambush outside Orb?" The two pilots nodded.

"It must been very impressive." Kira had noted the scores on the simulator.  
"Of course, and he might just get the Order of the Nebula! Athrun, didn't you receive that medal as well, after destroying the Strike?" The FAITH pilots looked at each other as they remembered that battle...

"What's the matter?" Luna couldn't understand the boys' strange actions. Kira took a deep breath.

"...I was the pilot of the Strike." The girl stared at him, then at Athrun, who nodded gravely. Initially, she had her doubts about the teen's story, as how it was told to Shinn. Now...

"It's alright, Lunamaria. You couldn't have known." Kira smiled at the girl.

"...How was it like fighting against your friend?"

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." The girl gave Kira's words some thought. Athrun decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, the Minerva didn't suffer any casualties in the battle, did she?" The girl nodded enthusically.

"Ya, everyone was fine!" The veterans had guessed by now that the younger pilots, except for Shinn, had not seen anyone die before them; they hoped that the rookies would never have to. But, the girl's brilliant smile convinced both of them that they had made the right choice in fighting together, just like how it was after their heart-to-heart talk in Orb. Unknown to them, their skills and expertise would be put to the test sooner than they expect...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	7. Chapter 7

On an EAF vessel not far away from the Minerva...

"Sir, we're getting something."

Neo Roanoke smirked. That's the Minerva, no doubt about that, he thought.

"At last, we meet again. I've been searching for you, my dear little kitten," whispered the Phantom Pain commander under his breath. Raising his voice, he gave his orders.

"Prepare the assault force! Today, we sink that ship!" He turned towards Stellar Loussier.

"Stellar, here's what I need you to do..."

Soon, on board the ZAFT ship...

"Code Red! Code Red! All pilots are to stand by in their MSes!"

"What the... Is it the Earth Ailliance? At this place, no less!" Shinn made no attempt to hide his surprise. By his side, Rey Za Burrel had a strange sensation. He turned around, only to see the FAITH pilots running towards them. At the bridge, Meyrin Hawke swallowed hard even as she reported to her captain.

"30 Windams heading this way, including the Chaos!"

"The Abyss is approaching from the sea," added another crew member.

"So, it's that team of thieves, eh?" The Earth Alliance had come knocking on their doorstep. Unfazed, Talia Gladys issued her orders.

"Conceal the bridge! Prepare the Mobile Suits for battle" She then made another split-second decision.

"Athrun, you've heard the situation. I'm putting you in charge of the MSes!"

"I get you, Captain!" A large assault force at sea, with no carrier in sight...A base on land, perhaps, thought the team leader.

"Shinn and I will take care of the Windams and the Chaos. Rey and Lunamaria, you two shall engage the Abyss!" The pilots acknowledged their orders, but Luna wasn't exactly thrilled to be fighting a sea battle. On the other hand, Shinn was just glad that the team leader wasn't the other FAITH member.

In the battlefield, the situation was pretty one-sided from the beginning. With the Saviour tying down the Chaos, the Impulse wasted no time with the rest of the enemy. However, Shinn was in for a nasty shock when the Freedom managed to disable 18 of the enemy suits even as it discreetly avoided his MS. He hated to admit it, but Kira Yamato was an excellent pilot. On board the Minerva, the crew members on the bridge were staring at their screens in disbelief while the MS weaved through the enemy ranks. Neo Roanoke was unpleasantly surprised by this turn of events. He had wanted to get the Impulse, but...

"These guys just keep coming!" Despite his comments, Shinn was getting a little bored. Suddenly, his intercom came to life.

"You're the Minerva's trump card, I presume," taunted the masked commander as his purple Windam approached the Impulse. Suddenly, a flash appeared in his mind. Unknown to him, Kira and Rey had the same sensation. What was going on, wondered the ZAFT pilots. For now, Neo ignored the anomaly. By his judgement, the Freedom would be a very tough target; the Impulse would be easier by comparison.

"So, the commander suit has showed itself. I'll take you on!" Neo had a sly smile on him as he led the ZAFT suit towards the mainland. Remembering his analysis, Athrun barked into the intercom.

"Shinn, stay with the Minerva!" He was in no position to help the boy; the Chaos was putting up a good fight. When the Impulse continued its pursuit, Athrun tried again.

"Shinn, head back to the ship at once! Don't get near the coast!" Again, there was no response.

"Kira! Follow the Impulse and be prepared to back it up!" The Saviour swerved in time to avoid an attack from the Chaos.

"Where're you looking at," taunted Sting Oakley. But, he wasn't about to let his guard down anytime soon. The rest of the assault force had been destroyed, save for the Abyss. While engaging the Zakus, Auel Neider couldn't believe that his enemies weren't going down. The Extended cursed under his breath... 

As the Impulse flew over land, Shinn had his eyes on the Windam when suddenly, a mobile suit lunged towards it. It was the Gaia. The boy knew then that he had stepped into a trap. To his surprise, a familiar voice could be heard over the intercom.

"You ok?"

"...I'm fine!" Shinn gritted his teeth. He needed to focus on the enemy, and not on the fact that Kira was helping him. Stellar soon realised that her opponent was on a totally different level in terms of piloting skills; all of the Gaia's weapon systems had been crippled. Neo was holding his own against Shinn, but knowing that the girl was in trouble, he ordered the retreat. Kira heaved a sigh of relief. To his surprise, the Impulse did not retreat to the Minerva. Instead, it went to a nearby base and destroyed it. Kira could see the MS's giant hand tearing away a section of the chain-link barrier, so that some civilians can escape..

"Kira? Are you and Shinn alright?" It was Athrun.

"We're fine, but Shinn's... a little busy right now."

"He's going to get it when he comes back!"

When the Freedom and the Impulse had returned to the ship, Kira stuck close to Shinn. The boy couldn't understand this strange behaviour, until he saw his team leader marching up to him, a stern expression on his face. In front of the raven-haired teen, Athrun raised his hand. But, before he could strike the errant pilot, Kira grabbed the hand. The leader gave his friend a harsh look.

"He needs to be punished, Kira. Disobeying orders is a serious offence here in ZAFT!" Everyone in the hangar was now staring at the pair. 

"Even so, there's no need to use physical force. I saw what he did, Athrun. He's merely helping some civilians to escape." However, Kira's calm tone was getting on somone else's nerves.

"I don't need your help, Kira Yamato. If I did something wrong, I'll answer for it myself!" It was now Kira's turn to give Shinn a stern look. Despite himself, the boy was taken aback.

"I would have done the same thing even if it had been another person. Also, Athrun's right. There's no place for heroics in a battle." Kira then slowly pushed through the crowd which had gathered around.

"Make sure you don't repeat the same mistake." With that, the FAITH pilot left Shinn alone. Outside, Athrun managed to catch up with Kira.

"You shouldn't be so harsh to him."

"But, orders are orders. Kira, ZAFT is an organization. We have rules for a reason."

"Yes, there may be rules in place. But, don't forget that we're comrades too." Kira wanted to use the word "friend", but he knew that it wouldn't sound appropriate. He continued.

"He freed the civilians, Athrun. Give him credit for it." The team leader decided to let the matter rest...

In the hangar...

"Shinn, are you alright," asked a concerned Yolant. The teen nodded. Lunamaria decided to say something.

"Kira's a good person. Please, don't ever say such things about him again." Shinn looked at the girl. Without saying a word, he left his friends for the changing room. Along the way, one question remained: What was Kira to him? The murderer of his family? A comrade? Or even... a friend? He had been searching for the answer ever since Kira's arrival; it seemed that he would never have a definite answer... 

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	8. Chapter 8

"Captain, we're reaching Mahamul," reported Meyrin Hawke. Talia smiled; like the girl, she's relieved that they had reached their first pit-stop safely. However, the smile soon disappeared when she remembered what their mission was. She gave orders for the FAITH pilots to report to her...

Gladys returned the salute as the duo saluted their captain.

"After the ship's been docked, I want both of you to follow me and pay Commander Radul a visit, although he's more likely to come looking for us."

"Yes, Captain." This was it, thought Kira. He was about to find out the more mundane aspects of being a ZAFT officer...

On shore...

With Arthur overseeing other administrative matters, the senior officers of the Minerva presented themselves to the commander of the base. When Athrun mentioned his name, it caused a stir among Radul's men.

"Athrun Zala?" Joachim Radul wasn't sure if he had heard the name correctly. The teen nodded.

"Please, pardon me for my rudeness. I'm Joachim Radul, the commander of Mahamul Base. It must have been tough for all of you to come such a long way here. But, it seemed that the Chairman highly regards this operation. Fancy having four members of FAITH here..."

"Four," asked Kira. Not too far away, a tall, slim-built young man was walking up to the group.

"Commander, I'm taking part in this mission not because I'm under orders to do so. This is purely my personal choice." His clear voice and handsome features made the Minerva officers wonder about his credentials. Their doubts soon disappeared when they saw his uniform. Kira couldn't help but stare at the man's neatly styled orange bangs. The FAITH pilot noticed the stare, and grinned.

"Heine Westenfluss, at your service," introduced the youth as he saluted.

"Now that our self-introductions have ended, how about a cup of coffee at Headquarters," suggested Radul.

"Thank you, Commander," replied Gladys on behalf of her men. Behind them, Heine took a closer look at the teens.

"Athrun Zala... I heard that you've rejoined us. So, the rumours are true." The blue haired teen became a little uncomfortable.

"Yes. Er, Wes.."

"Call me Heine," said the pilot firmly. He then directed his gaze towards Kira.

"Kira Yamato, the legendary pilot of the Freedom..." The brunette quickly bowed his head. Heine couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Relax. When I'm around, you can drop the formalities. In fact, I hope to learn from both of you. Come, we're lagging behind the commanders!"

At HQ...

Radul gave a short briefing on the situation. ZAFT's target was the power plant deep within the Gulnahan ravine. Unfortunately, the EAF's Lohengrin positron cannon fortification, together with a mobile armour equipped with a positron deflector, proved to be a deadly defence. When Radul mentioned a tunnel network leading to a hill behind the fortification, Athrun had an idea.

"I believe that the Minerva has a MS on board which can make use of this network."

"Is that so? I'll leave you in charge of the battle plans, then." Radul was impressed with the teen, as was Heine...

Outside...

With the commanders in front of them, Kira whispered into Athrun's ear.

"Is the MS you mentioned the Impulse?" His friend nodded. Great minds do think alike. On the other hand, Talia had noticed that there were children in the base.

"Are these kids refugees," she asked.

"Yes. Perhaps, they are living in the refugee camp near the base?" The base commander could not be certain. Looking at the kids, Athrun was shocked to see a redcoat together with them. He was teaching them... Athrun hurried towards the group. Kira followed behind, just in case.

"Not like this... You've got to relax your shoulders. Raise your wrists a little higher," instructed Shinn. The little boy did as he was told.

"What are you doing?" Shinn gave his team leader an annoyed look.

"I was just teaching them the correct way to hold a gun. Alright, all of you should be leaving now!"

"Thank you," shouted the kids as they ran off. By now, the black-haired teen had noticed the brunette behind Athrun. He fought hard to control himself, when he remembered the one thing he had in common with these refugees. Unlike the kids, the one responsible for his family's deaths was standing not too far away from him.

"Shinn, did you think that you did something right just now," questioned Athrun.

"If you don't learn to defend yourself, you'll be killed one day," shouted Shinn as he stared at Kira. The brunette shook his head sadly.

"Even if you take up arms, sometimes, you wouldn't be able to protect those whom you cared for." Kira's voice cracked slightly. Athrun decided to change the subject.

"Shinn, for our mission at Gulnahan, you're our trump card."

"...What do you mean?" The boy was still trying to understand Kira's words.

"You'll find out at the briefing tommorrow." He turned to leave. To his surprise, Kira didn't follow behind...

"Why are you still here?" The mere sight of a certain FAITH pilot was enough to irritate Shinn. Yet, strangely, it seemed as if he had wanted to stay behind along with Kira.

"...I want to talk...about what happened that day." A pair of red eyes widened. Still, Shinn was in control of himself, if only barely.

"Shinn, now that you're a MS pilot, I hope that you'll never repeat the mistakes which I made." Shinn kept silent but in his mind, his anger against Kira was beginning to fade...

"...Did you...lose your loved ones in the last war?"

"The first girl I ever loved, and she died because of my incompetence." He could still remember the image of Flay's shuttle exploding before him.

"...What happened to her killer?"

"I had my revenge, but believe me: it didn't make me as happy as I thought it would." Perhaps, they did have something in common after all.

"...I'm going back on board. Care to join me?" Without waiting for an answer, Shinn walked off on his own. But, he didn't mind the set of footsteps which followed closely behind him. If only he wasn't there that day... They could, no, would have been good friends, thought Shinn. On the other hand, Kira realised that the gulf between him and the boy was shrinking. But, he knew that it would never disappear completely...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day...

At the briefing before their mission, Athrun made it clear to Shinn, and everyone else, that his Impulse was the key to victory. Broken up into its component parts, it was the only MS which could navigate through the tunnel network to reach the back of the Lohengrin cannon fortification. However, the local resistance's contact had her doubts about the young pilot's abilities.

"Can he really do it?" Conille Almeta's voice was filled with anxiety. If this mission failed, the local resistance may suffer their knock-out blow.

"Do you have a problem with me," asked Shinn impatiently.

"Yes, I do. If you screw this one up, my friends and comrades will die!" The girl was now close to tears as she remembered the previous failures, and the crackdowns which followed. Kira got up from his seat and walked up to the girl.

"You can trust him. He's the best pilot this ship has to offer," praised the FAITH pilot while looking at Shinn straight in the eye. Somewhat convinced, Conille handed over the disc containing the layout of the network. Holding the key to their mission's success in his hand, Shinn took in a deep breath. A lot of people were counting on him, and he didn't intend to let them down...

Later...

Shinn had a rude shock as the Core Splendor flew into the tunnel. It was pitch darkness everywhere; only the data within the disc was guiding his craft and the other components of the Impulse. Out in the battlefield, Athrun's strategy was simple: to draw the EAF's mobile suit squadron away from the fortification. The Freedom quickly positioned itself at the front. Using the MS's guns, Kira managed to destroy the weaponry of some MSes. That did the trick; the enemy was on the move.

"Alright, you guys! Time for us to get this show on the road," shouted Heine Westenfluss into the intercom. His team gave their usual cheers. The Westenfluss team was a close-knitted one, thanks to their leader's friendliness. As his orange suit surged forward, Heine couldn't help but marvel at Kira's aim and piloting skills. In fact, without the fortification, they could have just stormed the fort, with the Freedom leading the way.

Kira knew that he wasn't the key in this battle; if the Impulse didn't reach its designated target, there was no other way for them to destroy the Lohengrin cannon. The EAF's Zamza-Zah soon required his attention. Despite its fearsome look, between the three FAITH pilots, it didn't stand a chance at all...

Shinn could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. He wasted no time in putting together the Impulse. The suit then laid waste to the EAF's trump card. With their main threat down, Athrun gave the signal to move in...

"Hey, kid! You did a great job out there," said a former refugee as he ruffled Shinn's hair. The boy was just glad that he did it. Conille walked up to him, evidently embarrassed by her lack of confidence in the teen. Shinn gave her a brilliant smile.

"Well, are you impressed?" The girl nodded gratefully. However, Athrun's attention was focused on the EAF captives. They were kicked and stormed upon in the streets by the civilians. Although they were the enemy, the team leader didn't feel quite right; that feeling would stay with him until the team had returned to the Minerva...

On Aprillus One...

Lacus Clyne looked out at the scenery from her bedroom window. As she took in the beautiful sight, she had to remind herself that this was formerly her home. She had left the PLANTs behind for more than two years now, and even had trouble readjusting herself to the controlled weather.

On days where she didn't visit the orphanage, Lacus kept herself occupied with reading up on the progress of the war, and singing the occasional song or two which she could still remember from her days as an idol. From the TV, she could see that Meer was doing a fine job as her "replacement". Still, there was something which she needed to tell her...

A knock came on the door.

"Come in." A pink-haired girl, with her red Haro, entered the room. Meer Campbell proceeded to give her idol a hug.

"Miss Lacus! I've good news for you!"

"Good news! Thank you," chanted Mr. Red.

"Oh? What is it?" Lacus was wondering what this "good news" could be.

"We're going to Diocuia. The Chairman told me that the Minerva would be heading there for a resting trip."

"The Minerva... That means.." Meer nodded.

"You'll get to see that friend of yours again!" Secretly, Meer herself was thrilled to be able to see Athrun. Lacus was so surprised that she nearly forgot what she wanted to say. She then got the girl to sit down with her on the bed.

"Meer, is it tiring for you to pose as me?" The younger girl shook her head.

"It's kinda fun, actually. In fact, at Diocuia, I'll be singing for the soldiers stationed there." Lacus held Meer's hands and looked at her. Her gaze, though soft, made Meer wonder.

"I hope that you remember one thing: You have your own hopes and dreams, Meer. We may have the same looks and voice, but we're two different people. One day, you'll have to return to being Meer." The older girl wasn't sure if Meer got her drift; she also hoped that the girl wouldn't think that she was reprimanding her.

"I'll try to remember that, Miss Lacus."

"Please, call me Lacus."

"...Lacus?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" Meer nodded enthusically. She had planned for her visit to be a short one; looks like her schedule for today would have to change...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	10. Chapter 10

At Diocuia...

"This city's really beautiful! Recently, all we're seeing are either bases, mountains or the sea. It's a long time since the Minerva has docked at a place like this," said Arthur. Talia nodded her agreement.

"Yes, to be able to relax, while the ship is resupplied and repaired. I'm sure the crew's happy with that..." She then noticed a small entourage walking towards them.

"That is..."

"Shinn," shouted Lunamaria frantically. The boy wondered what the fuss was about.

"What is it?"

"Just hurry up! I heard that the Chairman's here!" The pair soon joined Athrun and Kira.

"What's Chairman Durandal doing at a place like this?"

"I heard that he's here on Earth to inspect and rally the troops. Apparently, he also wants to talk to us," replied Athrun. Lunamaria then noticed her team mate's untidy uniform.

"Shinn, button up your collar."

"I got ya." Unknown to the younger pilots, both Kira and Athrun were thinking of the idea of a private chat with Durandal. Interestingly, they had the same girl in mind as their topic of discussion; they just weren't prepared to see her look-alike performing on a stage nearby.

"Me.." Kira grabbed his friend's shoulder in time to clamp him up.

"Is that... Miss Lacus?" Lunamaria couldn't believe that the most popular idol in PLANT was here. Shinn looked at his team leader.

"Athrun, didn't you know that she's coming?" 'After all, she's your fiancee, isn't she,' thought the teen at the back of his mind.

"Er... you see..." Athrun couldn't come up with anything to explain himself.

"Well, he couldn't possibly have kept in contact with her. We're busy people, after all. Come! The Chairman's waiting for us." Athrun thanked his friend silently for his help. On the other hand, Kira wondered if the other Pink Princess was here as well...

The four red coats saluted Durandal. Rey and their captain had already met the chairman.

"Ah! It's been a while since we last met, Athrun, Kira and the others from the Minerva.."

"Lunamaria Hawke." The only female pilot of the lot reported her name proudly.

"Shinn Asuka." Durandal remembered that name.

"I've heard of your exploits in combat so far. Congratulations. An application for you to receive the Order of the Nebula has reached me."

"Thank... thank you." Lunamaria never thought that Shinn could actually blush; the girl had to hide her sniggers.

"The table's set up. Shall we..." As Kira was about to join the others, Durandal tapped his shoulder.

"Chairman?"

"She's here, Kira." The tone of Durandal's voice, together with his gaze, told Kira what he needed to know. His heart raced a little.

"After this, I'll take you to her room."

"Thank you."

"What did the Chairman have for you?" Being team leader, Athrun was seated right in the middle. Kira shook his head as he took his seat. Beside him, at the end of the table, was Lunamaria. Shinn's place was between Athrun and Rey, who took the other end. Gilbert and Talia were seated on the other side; both were proud of the five youths before them.

"I heard that the Impulse was instrumental in our victory a few days ago, although its first sortie was during the Armoury One incident. I'm impressed."

"You flatter me, Chairman. It was Athrun who came up with the plan. I was merely following orders." Modesty: another thing you don't get from Shinn Asuka that frequently.

"This city was liberated due to the hard work from all of you. I offer my gratitude on behalf of the people." Talia then remembered something.

"Chairman, are we any closer to a cease-fire, or even an end to the war?"

"Unfortunately, no. The EA showed no signs of relenting. As such, there's nothing we can do. Alas! It's far more difficult to make the decision to stop a war." The pilots were silent as they noted Durandal's disappointment.

"But..." Shinn wasn't sure if it was appropriate for him to share his view.

"Please, speak your mind."

"Although I know that stopping the war is important, if we're threatened by the enemy, there's no other choice. We must fight when we have to; otherwise, we can't even protect ourselves. ZAFT must protect ordinary civilians who are trying to live their lives normally and peacefully!"

"Yet, the question remains: Why must this war continue?" The chairman steepled his fingers.

"Do all of you know that there are people who think of war as an enterprise, and create conflicts because of that?" The pilots shook their heads.

"Such people benefit from wars; as long as they continue to scheme in the shadows, peace will just be a dream." Kira knew that there were others who did not benefit from wars, but derive satisfaction from people killing each other because of their own twisted minds. Rau Le Creuset was merely an extreme example; Kira had no doubt that there were others like him... Suddenly, Durandal chuckled.

"Look at me! This meal's supposed to be a light-hearted one. Pardon me for bringing up such an inappropriate topic." He then gave the signal for the food to be served...

After the meal, the group was walking down a hallway when...

"Athrun!!" A chirpy "Lacus" was running towards them.

"There you are! I'm so happy to see you again!"The girl gave a surprised Athrun a bear hug.

"Wait a minute.." Athrun tried to keep the girl away from him. Durandal thought that it was time for him to make his announcement.

"I was just about to tell all of you that you may rest in this hotel tonight. Lacus, you should have dinner with Athrun. After all, it's rare for both of you to meet."

"Thank you, Chairman. I'll make the reservations!" Before Athrun could protest, Gilbert had something else for the FAITH pilots; he asked them to follow him. They stopped at a secluded corner of the garden.

"I heard that the Archangel has left Orb." Kira heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing the news, while Athrun was just a little surprised.

"I know that both of you fought alongside the ship in the last war. It's a good thing that she would not be pitted against ZAFT this time." Athrun's thoughts returned to Cagalli. With the Archangel's departure, none of her friends were now by her side. He prayed for the Representative's well-being.

"If the ship tries to contact any of you, could you let me know? PLANT needs this ally." Both pilots nodded in reply.

"Then, please excuse us, Athrun. Kira has another important appointment. Anyway, I think Lacus's waiting for you." The girl was seated on a nearby bench, playing with her Haro. As the two left, Athrun wondered about what this "important appointment" could be. He looked at Meer. Could it be...

Later...

"Chairman, is she alright," asked the brunette as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I believe that it's best for her to comment on that herself, Kira." The pair walked to the end of the hallway, where two guards were standing before the door to a suite. They saluted their guests. As he returned the salute, Kira noticed that the storey they were on was unusually deserted; it must have been the chairman's plan, he thought. Durandal knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was her, no doubt about that. The Chairman opened the door and motioned for Kira to enter.

Inside, Lacus was looking out of the window at the night sky. She turned around. When she saw who her guests were, her heart raced. Durandal gave a slight bow, before leaving the room. Of course, he remembered to close the door discreetly behind him; the lovers should be left alone, for now.

Kira stared at the girl in front of him. Lacus's outfit reminded him of the day where he first wore the ZAFT red coat. Similarly, Lacus's thoughts returned to that day which changed her, and Kira's, life forever. The Pink Princess gave Kira a deep embrace. It was a while before anyone spoke.

"How have you been?"

"Fine, although...I missed you." Lacus knew that she shouldn't let the boy worry about her, not with his other priorities.

"Me too." The girl then noticed the badge near Kira's collar. The FAITH pilot explained its significance to Lacus.

There was another knock on the door.

"Who could it be this time?" Kira found the interruption irritating; he didn't know when he could see Lacus again. He answered the door. It was one of the guards outside.

"Kira Yamato, I presume?" His voice was hushed, as if he was hiding something.

"How did you..."

"We'll talk inside." The guard's partner closed the door behind them. Inside, the guard bowed.

"I'm one of Captain Andrew Waltfeld's contacts. I'm sorry that we took so long to contact any of you. But, Miss Lacus's whereabouts weren't exactly easy to trace." The couple remembered the Tiger's words back in Orb.

"In that case, do you have news of Captain Waltfeld or the Archangel?" Kira needed to know where his other friends were.

"The captain's with the Archangel. They're trying to follow the Minerva, in secret of course. Lady Cagalli thought that it would be best to work along with you."

"Cagalli? Isn't she in Orb?"

"I don't know what the official line is. But, she's on board the Archangel. The Lady even got Captain Waltfeld to pass on that fact to us, so that we may relay it to Athrun Zala."

"Consider the message delivered." The guard bowed again before turning to Lacus.

"Miss Lacus, I hope that you will not let anyone else know of our presence around you. Some things are best kept secret."

"Of course. Please thank the captain on our behalf."

"Then, I leave both of you to your reunion." The couple was soon alone in the suite. Kira decided that he needed a long chat with Lacus; there were so many things which they needed to talk about...

Meanwhile...

"Athrun, did you see my concert earlier on? How was it?"

"...Yes, it was... uplifting." Athrun struggled to find the right words. They were now seated in the hotel's restaurant, their soups waiting in front of them. Although the boy didn't dislike Meer, he wished that he was somewhere else instead.

"Really?" Athrun could never understand why Meer was always excited.

"Is it alright for you... to become Lacus's replacement?" The girl quietened down, but her smile remained.

"Right now, the PLANTs need Lacus's strength. As Meer, I can't help anyone. But as Lacus, there are some things which I can do, and they are of help to everyone. Isn't it the same for you too, Athrun?"

"Eh?"

"Didn't you rejoin ZAFT because you want to accomplish the things which you are doing now? Are you having regrets?"

"Er... no." The boy reminded himself never to treat Meer like an airhead again.

"Many people were saved because of you, Athrun. In that battle, it was because of you that ZAFT succeeded. I may be able to sing, but I can't fight. You, and the rest of ZAFT, are fighting for those who can't defend themselves!"

"Perhaps, you're right. But, would that be enough?" Meer was now beaming from ear to ear.

"You're really greedy, Athrun. Isn't it enough to be able to do one important thing? Come, the soups are getting cold."

Later...

"Athrun, are you returning to your room now?" Meer was hugging the pilot's arm as they walked down the hallway. The boy was painfully aware of the stares they were drawing.

"Yes... That reminds me..."

"In that case..." Just then, Athrun saw his potential saviour.

"Heine!" The FAITH pilot was leaning on the balcony when he heard his name. He turned around.

"Ah, Athrun!" Heine then noticed the boy's companion. He saluted the idol.

"Miss Lacus, your concert today was an excellent one!" 'He seems a little high tonight. Is he drunk,' thought Athrun.

"Thank you."

"Well, this outsider should be leaving now! Surely, the couple wants some privacy.."

"Wait!" Athrun had no intention of letting the orange-haired youth go so easily.

"Athrun..."

"Lacus, I need to talk to him." Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Heine by the shoulder and half-dragged the older youth away, leaving the girl with some questions in her mind.

At the bar counter, the pilots ordered their drinks. Heine wasn't sure if Athrun had done the right thing.

"Maybe you shouldn't have dumped your fiancee just like that.."

"It's alright." Safe at last, thought Athrun.

"Oh, by the way, my transfer's been confirmed. After this holiday, I'll be on board your ship. Please guide me along," joked the youth.

"You're joining the Minerva?" Athrun didn't know how to react to the news.

"Yeap. My team would be disbanded." Heine paused to take a sip from his glass.

"If that's the case, you're drinking with your men just now?"

"One final time... How's Kira?" The youth remembered the boy who had stared at his unique hairstyle.

"He... had an appointment with the Chairman."

"I see. After all, he's a very special pilot." Upon hearing the comment, Athrun merely took a sip from his drink. But, his mind was thinking, 'How much did Heine know?'

"Relax, Athrun. It wasn't a secret that the Freedom fought against ZAFT in the last war; you just needed to hear the right stories..." Heine thought for a while before continuing.

"Are you a good friend of his?"

"The best." Athrun saw no need to hide this little fact; he could trust Heine. The youth smiled.

"It's always comforting to have your friends fighting along beside you. No one deserves to travel down any path alone."

"How true." The blue haired teen remembered that brief period where he and his friends were on opposite sides. In his mind, he thanked Lacus for reminding him of the things which were truly important...

Meanwhile...

"Kira?"

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" The pilot was dozing off despite his efforts to stay awake. After all, the couple had been chatting for a long time now, and it was getting late.

"Maybe, you should rest. You must have had a long day today."

"It's alright. I'm fine, really." Lacus smiled and dropped her objections; Kira could be very stubborn at times. She waited. Sure enough, the teen soon fell fast asleep. The Pink Princess shook her head; falling asleep in a chair isn't good for you, she thought. Without waking him, Lacus proceeded to cover the boy with a blanket. As she pulled it up to his chest, she took a closer look at the FAITH pin. 

"Good luck, both of you," prayed the Songstress. She then sat at the chair opposite, and kept a vigil for Kira...

After his drinking session with Heine, Athrun couldn't sleep. As he stared at the ceiling while lying in bed, he wondered about Cagalli, and what the girl meant to him. He didn't go very far; the effects of the alcohol soon kicked in. Of course, that meant that he didn't notice the door to his room opening in the middle of the night...

Afterthoughts

-I've borrowed quite heavily from "The Edge" so far; please support the original manga!

-Please RnR! 


	11. Insomnia

In his room, Shinn Asuka stared at the ceiling from his bed. Sleepless nights were no stranger to him. Also, with the nightmares which haunted him even as he sleeps... The teen was sick of it all.

"It's all because of him," he mumbled to himself. Yes, Kira Yamato was the cause of his plight. Even though he could never be sure what exactly caused the blast which turned him into an orphan, the sight of Freedom flying above in the aftermath was seared in his mind. But, after getting to know more about his "enemy", he didn't know what to think now.

Shinn turned his thoughts elsewhere. Attha... The Atthas were also responsible for all this. Their inability to defend Orb when it mattered cost him his family. On top of that, the Representative struck him as an ignorant girl riding on her moral high horse. He really couldn't understand why Athrun stayed by her side. To him, Cagalli Yula Attha was a liar who said one thing and did another.

Shinn didn't understand Athrun in other ways. He was able to forgive a former friend who had killed his comrade. How did that happen, he wondered. Then, he thought a little harder.

Yamato was a nice person. Not only was he humble, he was clearly talented in what he does. Even Shinn's own friends have warmed to the FAITH pilot. Looking back at himself, the raven-haired boy knew that he was impulsive and hot-tempered. Lunamaria even joked that his MS's name suited its pilot. It was then that Shinn realised the problem: He may be angry at Kira for something other than his loss. His "friends" had showed great patience around him, giving in to him many times before. Shinn wasn't sure whether he was respected as a friend, or feared because of his temper.

It wasn't like this in the past. He was a filial son and a great elder brother to a spunky sister. Peals of laughter filled the house then. He had a home... until that invasion came. Later, at the academy, if it wasn't for Rey's and Lunamaria's help, he would have been kicked out for his unruly behaviour...

Shinn turned to his side. His pals had done so much for him. Even Athrun had given him due credit. Surely, it wouldn't be too difficult for him to be nicer to them. As for Yamato... Shinn flipped to the other side. He didn't want to think about it. But, he's 16, and old enough to change his habits. As he pondered on this issue, his eyes gradually closed. Tonight, they would not open in fright again...

Afterthoughts

-A short interlude on Shinn. Hope you guys like it

-Please RnR! 


	12. Chapter 11

When Kira woke up, he had no idea what the time was. He looked around him; he must have felt asleep in Lacus's room. He saw the girl sitting in a chair, her eyes closed. The pilot then noticed the blanket on him. He proceeded to cover the sleeping beauty with it, taking care not to wake her up. He leaned forward towards her... He withdrew, shaking his head. The kiss can wait. As if responding to his thoughts, Lacus stirred a little...

Kira exited the room quietly. The same guards were still stationed outside. 

"Would you like me to call a cab for you," asked one of them.

"Thank you. And please, take care of her."

"We will."

On the ride back to his hotel, Kira looked outside at the scenery. The sun was just about to rise, and the town's dimly-lit streets gave the place a feel of serenity.  
The teen remembered those days in between the wars. Often, Lacus would wake him up early so that they could see the sunrise together, just the two of them. Once the kids at the orphanage woke up, they almost always had no time left to themselves. 

Athrun, on the other hand, was always busy. After all, "Alex" had to be present together with the Orb Representative. Then, everything changed with the drop of Junius 7. Athrun dropped his disguise, and he himself joined the very force he fought against in the first war. Fate has a way of toying with people, mused the brunette...

"We're here," announced the driver.

"Thank you." The pilot stepped out of the cab. It shouldn't be too long before the rest of the crew waked up, he thought. Feeling a little hungry, he decided to have his breakfast first. The rest of the red coats did join him shortly, but Kira couldn't figure out why Lunamaria looked as if she was about to explode, while Athrun tried to ignore Meer as the idol chatted away. Well, at least Shinn looked lost too as he sat across Luna. Athrun soon caught his attention. He had a look which cried "Help me".

After the meal, Kira joined his best friend as he sent Meer off. Observing the girl, it was no wonder that Athrun was in trouble. As the shuttle took off, Athrun explained the situation. Kira couldn't help but have a laugh at his friend's expense.

"You mean Lunamaria caught her in your room, and you two weren't properly dressed?" The blue-haired teen bowed his head in embarrassment. Trying hard to keep a straight face, Kira remembered the message meant for his friend.

"Cagalli's left Orb, together with the Archangel." This time, it was Athrun's turn to stare. But, he soon figured out that Kira wasn't joking.

"Also, Lacus is alright. I saw her yesterday."

"So, that's where you went last night," said Athrun as he headed back towards the Minerva. Kira nodded.

"Captain Waltfeld has his men as her bodyguard. But, we must keep all this from the Chairman."

"But, shouldn't we inform him? He has asked for the AA's help."

"Captain Waltfeld must have his reasons." Athrun couldn't argue with that. One ignores the Desert Tiger's advice at his own peril. But then...the teen pulled his friend aside.

"Kira, do you not trust the Chairman?" The brunette returned the stare.

"Not entirely. If he can create an imposter who's the exact double of Lacus, he's capable of doing anything." Kira left Athrun alone to ponder his words. Athrun thought that his friend was overly suspicious. Still, he could tell that without the Pink Princess, Kira wasn't entirely at ease...

On board the Minerva, Lunamaria was boiling inside. Even Shinn, who wasn't the brightest soul around, could tell that she wasn't herself today. As luck would have it, the two pairs bumped into each other. Athrun smiled nervously. In reply, Luna went on her way with a huff. Shinn acknowledged Kira's presence, but that was all.

"I wonder what's wrong with her. She's been like this ever since breakfast," mused the raven-haired boy. Well, she'll recover, he thought. It was a rest day, and he intended to get off the ship and enjoy himself...

For Kira and Athrun, they had many matters to discuss. Now that Cagalli was with the Archangel and not in Orb, surely the Seirans were running the show. With Orb in an alliance together the Earth Alliance... As much as they dreaded the thought, they knew that when (not if) the moment comes, they would have to engage Orb forces. However, Athrun felt a little better. At least, Cagalli wasn't alone.

The interlink in Athrun's room came alive. It was Captain Gladys.

"Ah, Kira. You're here too. Good. Can both of you report to the bridge?"

"Is anything the matter," asked Athrun.

"Shinn just sent back an emergency signal."

"What trouble has that kid gotten himself into this time," thought the team leader. Kira answered on his behalf.

"We'll be there in a minute."

At the bridge, the crew on duty took a look at where the signal was coming from.

"It appears to be a beach," observed Meyrin.

"There are only cliffs in that area, right," said another crew member.

'Don't tell me he fell into the sea...' "I need a fast craft."

"Athrun, let me go instead," volunteered Kira.

"If it's ok with you." The brunette nodded.

It took a while before the fast craft was spotted by Shinn. He waved hard. However, as it got closer, he noticed the person at the helm. He stiffened at once. But, he remebered Stellar. For her sake, he had to remain calm. On Kira's part, he noticed that the boy had scratches on his cheek. It should have something to do with the girl behind him...

"So, how did you end up here," asked Kira gently. Shinn kept quiet. The FAITH pilot handed the pair towels to dry themselves.

"That's a pretty unusual way to spend a rest day, having to send a distress signal at the end of it." Kira knew that it was a lame joke. The atmosphere was just too...unfriendly. The stranded couple boarded the boat silently. As it began to move off, Shinn decided to reply.

"She fell into the sea. I happened to be around, so I saved her. Although we got back to the shore, we couldn't leave the place." Kira looked back at the boy.

"Is she from Diocuia?" The answer came out of the boy's mouth before he realised it.

"No. Actually, I'm not sure. I only had a brief chat with her." The boy bit his lip before he continued.

"She seemed to have lost a relative or two in the war, and had many horrible encounters."

"I see." Kira turned away from the teen. It was a while before he spoke.

"What's her name?"

"Stellar."

"Any idea where she lives?" There was silence. Both pilots now wondered how they were going to send the girl home. Then...

"Stellar!" The cry sounded distant. It came from the top of the cliff. The person tried again. Stellar brightened up at once.

"Auel! Sting!"

After a while...

"I must apologise for what she did," said the teen who identified himself as "Sting". Shinn shrugged it off.

"It's nothing. But, for a while, I was really worried. We didn't know where she stayed."

"Is that so? Sorry again for troubling everyone at ZAFT." Kira noticed the blue-haired boy staring at them. It didn't look too friendly. As they were about to go their separate ways, Stellar spoke.

"Shinn, are you leaving?" Kira had a shock when he heard her. It reminded him of someone...

"Ya. I'm sorry. But, aren't your brothers here already?" The girl stared at him blankly. He tried again.

"I mean, we'll see each other again, right?" Failing to get an answer from her, Shinn boarded the car. As it sped her, he stood on his seat and shouted towards the back.

"Stellar, I'm sorry! But, we'll see each other again! I'll look for you!" By then, she was already out of sight.

"I think this isn't the first time you saw her," observed Kira, as Shinn sat back down.

"How did you know?" The tone was a little cold, but filled with curiosity.

"Well, it's very rare that strangers get so attached to each other after just one meeting, and I guessed."

"... I saw her at Armoury One, just before the incident happen. To be able to meet her again here, it must be fate." Shinn's stance softened.

"You'll definitely see her again. You're too good a pilot to be killed, right?"

"Anyway, thanks for coming." Although the two said no more for the rest of the journey, the gap between them had just shrunk a little again.

Afterthoughts

-Sorry for taking so long to update!! 


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning, the Minerva welcomed on board a GOUF Ignited; the fact that it was bright orange in colour went unnoticed, not that anyone cared about the matter. The only thing that mattered to the technicians, was the fact that the Minerva had added yet another MS type to her arsenal.

"There're more and more new models in ZAFT nowadays," sighed Vino as he looked at the Ignited.

"You could bore yourself to death just by reading their instruction manuals," added Yolant. A pair of hands rested on their shoulders.

"Aw, don't say that. I'm entrusting my suit into your hands, fellows!" The techies jumped when they realised that the Ignited's pilot was just behind them. As they stammered their agreement, Kira and Athrun arrived at the hangar to meet their peer, having received prior notification. When Heine saw them, he grinned.

"Athrun! It's good to see you again."

"The pleasure's mine," replied the team leader as he shook Heine's hand. The pilot then noticed Kira.

"It's my honour to be able to fight alongside the Freedom and its pilot." Kira smiled nervously. Somehow, he found Heine's friendliness a little too much for him to handle.

"Let's get you to the lounge. The rest of the pilots should be there." After the trio left the hangar, the techies began their gossiping.

"That guy with the orange bangs...He's part of FAITH, right," asked Vino.

"Ya. He's the fourth one on board. Totally different from Athrun Zala, if you ask me," said Yolant.

"Or Kira Yamato. I wonder if the choice of team leader would be changed. Anyway, we have to get back to work. I don't know the first thing about fixing this," groaned Vino.

At the lounge, the rest of the Reds were waiting for Heine. The trio saluted Heine.

"Lunamaria Hawke."

"Rey Za Burrel."

"Shinn Asuka." Heine had an impressed look on him.

"So you're the pilot of the Impulse. From what I've gathered, you're quite the ace. I hope to learn from you." Shinn blushed a little from the compliment.

"Heine, since you're the most experienced pilot among us, why don't you replace me as team leader?" To tell the truth, Athrun would be glad to give up the responsibility. It wasn't the easiest of tasks, to say the least.

"Now, I didn't join the ship to steal someone's job, you know," joked Heine. "That time at Gulnahan, your deployment was excellent."

"Er, Wes..." began Shinn.

"Call me Heine. I want all of you to treat me equally, as one of you. In fact, all of us in ZAFT, be they part of FAITH, the Reds or the Greens, are fighting for this war to end, isn't it? Out in the battlefield, the enemy doesn't care about rank," stated Heine rather seriously. Seeing the faces of the younger pilots, he relaxed.

"Ok, this is the first and last time I talk about philosophy in front of you guys. Now, care to show me around?" The group was interrupted by an announcement. The FAITH pilots were to see the captain at once.

"So much for that. I got the feeling that we're going to be very busy," predicted Heine.

Meanwhile...

On board the Archangel, the crew was bored. But, there was little they could do about it. Their escape plan had worked perfectly. Now submerged in the sea, with a sufficient distance away from the Minerva, all they could do, was to wait and observe. To top things off, the Desert Tiger had used them to taste-test his new brews of coffee.

Cagalli was glad that they made it out unnoticed, but she couldn't understand why there was no official word on the matter. Do the Seirans intend to censor the news, to create the impression that she was still in Orb? In a way, she wanted to remain with her country. But, she knew that being with the Archangel, was for the best.

"Captain Waltfeld, where do you reckon the Minerva will head to next?" Murrue wanted the Tiger's opinion.

"My boys couldn't dig up much about her, save that her final destination is Gibraltar."

"The Minerva's a high-profile vessel; she would be attacked," concluded Captain Ramius.

"If she's attacked, the EA sure as hell would not be facing her by themselves," added Waltfeld, looking at the Representative at the same time. Cagalli was worried. With Orb's alliance with the EA, that would mean...

"We can't let the Minerva attack Orb's forces!" The two captains shook their heads.

"Cagalli, the Archangel does not have the firepower to stop a battle," stated Murrue firmly. The girl clenched her fists. Once again, she felt useless, unable to achieve anything. She left the bridge.

"I'll go check on her," said the Tiger as he followed suit. 

Back at the Minerva...

In the conference room, the senior officers and pilots were gathered for a meeting. Heine's hunch was right. The captain pointed towards their next theatre of battle: the Straits of Dardanelles.

"The EA and their allies had stationed a major fleet there. It's our job to cripple it," declared Talia.

"No doubt that the enemy fleet may be heading for us, in any case," added Athrun. The captain remembered something.

"I should mention that the EA 'allies' we're dealing with here, is Orb." The younger pilots felt uneasy at her reminder. Nevertheless, they gave their word that they had no problems with that...

At the deck, the boys looked out at the sea before them. It sure looked peaceful, unlike what their minds were going through. At last, the moment's here. They didn't notice their peer joining them.

"Yo!" The pair jumped a little.

"Relax, it's me." Heine had a warm smile on him.

"So, enjoying the view before a battle? It's a good way to take your mind off matters." The pair remained silent.

"Heine, how did you remain so optimistic and cheerful after becoming a pilot," asked Kira. Athrun, too, wondered about this himself. The youth's face sagged a little.

"Guys, I'll be lying if I claim not to feel sad and uncertain at times. Take that time at Gulnahan. I lost a subordinate during the battle."

"But, at the bar, you were so lively." Athrun remembered the drinking session.

"Athrun, we're humans, but we're also soldiers. Although we may have our personal misgivings, above all, we obey orders." Heine paused to collect his thoughts.

"I heard that both of you were from Orb previously. My advice is: Out there, it's best for all of us not to hesitate. We might die because of it."

"We know that, Heine. You don't have to remind us," said Kira, with some bitterness in his tone. The younger pilots recalled their own mistakes. Those were painful memories. "Then, why are you still bewildered? It's bad for the rookies, especially that kid."

"You mean Shinn? He must be feeling confused as well," said Athrun. Heine's smile returned.

"It's good that you guys remembered that. Go talk to him."

"We will, and thanks, for everything." The older youth decided to leave the pair alone. After all, a battle's coming up; all of them would have to prepare themselves for it.

As it turned out, the boys didn't have a word with Shinn; they thought that the boy wouldn't listen to them. Besides, they worked out a plan: The Freedom and the Saviour would be the ones engaging Orb suits. The rest would concentrate on the EA. 

At Dardanelles, the enemy fleet was larger than even Arthur, ever the pessimist, had anticipated. Besides the main carrier, there were six escort ships. The mobile suits were the usual Windams, and the Orb Murasames, not to mention the three stolen suits. After the Minerva's own suits had launched, the team leader relayed his orders.

"The Freedom and myself will target the Orb forces. Heine, Rey, Shinn! The three of you go after the EA suits. Lunamaria! Your job is to defend the ship!" Shinn gritted his teeth. However, all acknowledged their responsibilities.

Yuna Roma nearly had his jaw drop to the floor when he saw the Freedom. Why the hell was it together with the Minerva? Much as he wanted to withdraw, he knew very well that with the EA watching him, that would be impossible. Beads of sweat began to appear on his brow. For the rest of the Orb forces, a certain dread hung over them. To prove their point, already two Murasames had their rifles slashed by Freedom's beam saber. The Saviour darted through a hail of gunfire. With its shots, it destroyed the engine rooms of an escort ship, causing it to stall in the water.

"What are they doing," thought Talia. They weren't destroying the enemy, merely disabling them. She barked into the intercom.

"Athrun! Get yourself and Freedom out of there. We're deploying the Tannhäuser."

"Captain, give us more time! Don't fire the cannon," pleaded Athrun. At his post, Arthur waited for the captain's orders.

"...Arthur, deactivate the Tannhäuser." Talia trusted the teen. She just hoped that Athrun knew what he was doing.

Over at the EA side...

Auel sniggered when he spotted the GOUF Ignited.

"Hey, Sting! Did you see that? An orange suit!" Oakley gave a cynical laugh.

"Let's take down the joker!" Although silent, the Gaia followed suit.

The Ignited already had its hands full with the Windams coming its way. Heine grimaced as the Abyss fired its beam weapons from the sea's surface. It then swerved to avoid the rockets from Chao's weapon pods. The two EA suits easily evaded the Ignited's fire.

"I need a little help here!" The Impulse responded to the call. It blew up the last Windam heading its way with its rifle. Seeing that the GOUF's getting reinforcements, the Chaos flew up to Shinn.

"You're not going anywhere!" Blocking the rockets with the Impulse's shield, Shinn swore. Then, he saw the Abyss's beams hit the Ignited on its left leg. Auel whistled.

"Lucky! Stellar, it's all yours!" Emotionlessly, the girl transformed the Gaia into its mobile armour form and charged towards Heine. The pilot dived out of the way just in time. The Chaos left the Impulse alone and deployed its weapon pods against the Ignited.

"Stellar, take down that suit, NOW!" With the Ignited's pilot distracted, the Gaia entered the suit's blind spot... Shinn watched in horror as the orange Ignited was ripped cleanly in half; the halves then exploded in a ball of flames.

"You bastards!!" The Impulse charged the Gaia.

"Athrun, Heine's dead!" Rey broke the ill news to the team leader. The white ZAKU Phantom had just cleared its share of enemy suits. It now joins the Impulse against the Extendeds. Athrun shook his head. This wasn't the time to grieve.

"Kira!" The tone of his friend's voice told the pilot that something was horribly wrong. Thankfully, between the Freedom and the Saviour, the Murasames had been disabled, and the Orb fleet immobilised. The two suits then returned to help Shinn and Rey. Sting decided that they should get out when the going's good.

"Auel! Stellar! Time for us to go!"

"Ok! Anyway, we've had our fun," reasoned Auel. The Extendeds began their retreat. On board the Minerva, Talia decided that they've caused, and sustained, enough damage. She gave the order to withdraw.

From its location near the seabed, the Archangel had observed the entire battle. All of them were relieved that the Earth Alliance took most of the casualties, none of them more so than Cagalli. The Tiger nodded knowingly. Kira and Athrun could be counted upon to do the right thing...

On board the Minerva, the atmosphere was one of grief and anger. Shinn tried his best not to explode with rage, knowing that this wasn't the right time for it. Luna's and Rey's heads were down; this was their first close experience with death. They knew that if they were not careful, they would be next. Kira and Athrun silently left the hangar; they didn't want to display their emotions in front of the rookies. In a macbre way, they were no longer rookies, for they had seen Death itself...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


End file.
